Just A Dream
by Midnight Wallflower
Summary: She's not expecting much this summer, but decided to find the one. He doesn't plan doing much on his 2-month military break, but wants to have some fun. Both of them believed in love, neither thought they could find it in two months. Either way, they just want a escape from this world for a bit, even if its just a dream. AU/AH. Damon/Elena.
1. Haven't met you yet

Tears filled up her brown doe eyes, she couldn't help it. She knew this was coming, she knew it since the moment she had laid eyes on him and invited him over. It was her fault, but then again, she_ simply _couldn't help it. She was drawn, just like every other girl who laid eyes on him, to him, but this was different. She was drawn to him not only by his good looks and piercing blue eyes that could get you entertained for hours, but his mysterious yet kind and funny side. She liked to watch him sleep, and see that frown he wore when she wasn't around disappear, or how his drops of sweat would run along his chest after they worked out, or how he simply laughed when she saw with venomous eyes the girls that ogled him, though she knew that she was the _only_ girl that he was coming home to. Now all of that was gone in a blink of an eye; promises were broken, so many adventures couldn't be fulfilled.

They had warned her, had warned her what she was getting herself into when they were together. She knew what was going to happen, but for once, she simply didn't cared about the future. She just wanted to enjoy that summer, forget about the future or the consequences that their actions were going to have. Because, for once, she wasn't Elena i-have-everything-planned-ahead-of-time, she was Elena carefree, the girl she used to be back in high school.

She had lost too much, and, in that moment, she swore she wasn't going to let herself down: for him.

•*•*•*•*•

**_Just A__ Dream_**

**_Prologue: Haven't met you yet._  
**

_"And I know that we can be so amazing, and being in your life is gonna change me, I just haven't met you yet."_

_2 months ago_

_**Elena**_

The young brown-haired girl tapped her pencil on her wooden desk, staring indifferently at the wall where a projection was being held. Bored as hell, she started doodling in her biology notebook, somehow hoping that, if she did this, time would pass more quickly.

Even though she knows she should be paying attention to Mrs. Brooke's biology class, she can't help but be distracted and tap her foot to the floor, clearly anxious and wanting the bell to announce the end of another boring yet interesting semester and the start of a beautiful – and tired, since she had to work – summer. Many people were already _actually_ paying attention, just like she should right now, but most of them were clearly anxious for the bell to ring, considering their impatient stares at the clock and their tapping feet. It's not like she was _that_ excited for summer. Yeah, long warm nights and cold beer, partying all night 'till dawn, but the fact that _she_ was the one handing over the beers and watching everyone party while waiting for her shift to be over, didn't exactly made her look forward something great this summer. Many people of her generation had told her to chill out and live her youth, that it wasn't forever, but she wanted to earn her own money and if that meant wasting most of her youth, then she would. She wasn't exactly teenager anymore, 19 years old and she didn't have a clue of what she wanted to be in life. It's not like she was alone though, most of the people in this class was in the same dilemma as hers.

It wasn't that she didn't like Mrs. Brooke's or her class, but the fact that they had seen the phases of_ Meiosis II_ since high school made her head explode. Many of the things Mrs. Brooke's taught were things they had already seen in high school, hell, even since middle school, considering they had seen photosynthesis just two topics before this.

Turning to the side, she saw Matt Donovan, her pal and partner in crime since diapers, also ex-boyfriend, peacefully sleeping, a big book in front of his face so the teacher wouldn't notice. Apparently, he was one of the kids who didn't gave a damn on their last day. She stifled a giggle, _and he was the one that wanted to come to NYC's University,_ she thought with a roll of eyes, but a small smile playing on her lips. Matt had been her best and first friend since day one, all thanks that their mothers, Isobel Gilbert neé Flemming and Kelly, were best friends throughout their high school years. She had never planned on them to take the next step, to get in a relationship, since she didn't thought that way of him…and she certainly thought that feeling was mutual. But on Valentine's Day, Mystic Falls' High School had the amazing idea to held a Valentine's Day ball, and when Matt had asked her to go with him she couldn't bring herself to say no. She _really _thought they were just going as friends, she ignored the googlie eyes and the eyebrow game her friends were doing as she told them.

Though all of that thoughts changed when he said those words: _I'm in love with you_. And that's how it started…and ended in their senior year, when he began dating Rebekah Mikaelson, who is now captain of the University's swimming team and one of her best friend's.

She felt her shoulders relax – which she didn't knew she had tensed them through-out the whole class until now – when the bell rang, hearing and letting out a laugh as everyone sighed in relief. There were some mutters such as _Finally_ and _God, I swear Mrs. Brooke's class is the most boring one ever._ At that comment, she felt the urge to defend one of her favorite teachers, but deep down she had to agree that her class _was_ indeed boring. Standing up from the desk she had been seating for two hours in a road, she gathered her highlighters, textbooks and notebooks on her bag before she joined Matt, who was waiting for her on the door frame of the class. _  
_

Matt sighed, running a hand through her dirty sandy-blonde hair while the other was holding his books. "I swear, people who suffer from insomnia should _really_ take Mrs. Brooke's class," He commented as they walked through the hallways that were packed with people more than usual, "Why did we chose this class, again?" He asked.

"Because…" She started saying, before trailing off…why had they chose it again? They had heard the bad reputation that followed Mrs. Brooke's, and they still chose it.

He smirked, his brilliant blue eyes glistening as a ray of sun passed through them. "Exactly." He concluded before wrapping an arm around her, ignoring the jealous looks she had received it as he did that. Matt was basically the stereotype of a sweetheart: blue eyes, blonde hair, cute smile and kind and funny personality…she on the other hand, well, she wasn't exactly a sweetheart, nor popular, but liked by everyone. Basically every girl of their age or younger had a crush on Matt, so they were all jealous of Rebekah, the lucky girl, as they called her. "So, you ready for an amazing summer?"

She sighed, but plastered a big fake smile on her face. She was about to say how awful and boring this summer was going to be, but when she saw her best friend's hopeful and excited eyes she couldn't bring herself to ruin his excitement and happiness. "Of course, this is going to be the best summer yet." She replied, with the same cheery and happy voice she had used, though it sounded more high and fake than she had intended.

Matt being Matt, didn't noticed it and he continued walking with her, walking her to her dorm where probably her best friends, Caroline Forbes and Bonnie Bennett, were already packing for leaving today to Mystic Falls, their hometown.

As they walked towards the dorm, she had the chance to admire the beautiful campus; people sitting together, some alone, couples kissing and some just cuddling. This wasn't exactly how she had pictured her perfect university, nor was the experience she had expected, but something was something. She had expected parties, amazing and funny people as teachers, cute and hot guys, even a gay male friend, but she perhaps reading too much fictional-stories and fan-fiction had made her get her hopes up in college. No, this was real life, the life where you had to work hard to get something. This was not a cliché movie where you got everything handed, that if you wanted to be a singer they would suddenly discover you by just muttering a song in a street, or discover your written work because you accidentally left it in a coffee shop and a famous publisher was _casually_ sitting there. No, it just didn't work like that. The same went for boys, that your crush wouldn't just casually walk over to you and talk to you, you had to build value and walk over and talk to him.

Which all led to this: she wanted to love someone. Not a brotherly love type, or parent love, even friendly type, she wanted someone to _love_. To say _I love you _and that person say it back, to kiss someone goodnight and talked to 'till morning. She was jealous of Rebekah and Matt, not because she wanted Matt, but because of how much they loved each other. They were one of those couples you knew they were going to last forever. Unlike Elena's relationships that hadn't ended up really great, considering the last one cheated on her. Though that didn't mean she was going to stop trying to find the one, wasn't she? He was going to be amazing, he would care about her, and everything will be perfect…the only problem is that she hadn't met him yet

•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•

"Blue or red?" A blonde-haired girl asked, handing up two pairs of bikinis so her friends could choose between them. Everybody, especially her, since she had known her since kindergarten, could sense the blonde girl was beyond excited for this summer. It had been a really tough week. With finals arriving and projects to finish, they hadn't had a moment to relax.

Elena smiled, pointing to the blue one. "The blue one," She replied, "It makes your eyes look brighter and pop up." She quickly added.

If she had known something about her bubbly friend throughout the whole time they've been friends, it's that you – mostly always – had to elaborate when it came to fashion.

Looking at the clock on the wall, Elena noticed it was late-past 9pm, it was early and yet she was so tired, probably because of the stress that today's exam had brought.

"Both, they look great on you." Her other friend, also known as Bonnie Bennett or the most intelligent girl of their generation, commented from her suitcase, which was half-packed with biology books. Caroline, flipping back her curly blonde hair, shook her head with eyebrows raised, as if she wasn't approving what she was carrying…which was exactly what was happening. "What?" Bonnie asked, innocently and naive.

"Oh no, you don't, Bonnie Bennett." Caroline said, taking steps towards her and grabbing one of her books. "This is _summer_ break, we are not presenting Gregor Mendel's laws and investigations five-hundred paged exam." She rolled her bright blue eyes. She made a face when Bonnie had made a move to get back her books. Her caramel-skined friend glanced at her friend with a supportive look.

Elena shrugged, half-wanting to help Bonnie and half-being right with Caroline. "Sorry, Bon-Bon, but she's right." Elena said, making clear she was siding with Caroline on his one. Caroline shot Bonnie a child-like smile before finishing what she was packing.

Bonnie was about to start another argument, that had something to do about how important genes were in our lives and that she had to study it because she didn't understand it, when the door flew opened. A blonde-haired girl with pink-dyed hair at the bottoms entered the room, her hair still wet from the swimming she had done earlier.

"Hey, 'Bekah." Elena greeted one of her best friend's from high school, shooting her a smile and earning one back.

"Hey girls, I just wanted to check-up and see what you were up to." Rebekah said with her british accent, sitting on Elena's bed next to her suitcase.

Caroline shrugged with a smile. "We're just finishing packing for tomorrow. You're coming, right?" She asked. Out of the four girls, Caroline and Rebekah were the ones that got along more, probably because of their love – more like obsession – for fashion and boys.

Suddenly, Rebekah looked guilty, looking alway and hiding her face on her hands. "Oh my god, I'm so sorry. I totally forgot to tell you, guys…I'm not coming to Mystic Falls' this year."

The three hanged their mouth's opened, Rebekah loved Mystic Falls. "What, why?" They three asked in unison.

She bit her lip. "We are going to pass summer break on England, back at home." She said. "But-But I promise I will convince my dad so we can visit." She added, noticing the anger on her friend's faces.

Rebekah came from a really wealthy family on England, the Mikaelson's. They consisted of six siblings counting her: Klaus, Elijah, Finn, Kol, and Henrik. They had moved to Mystic Falls when the Mikaelson Company opened up there, forcing the youngest siblings, Rebekah, Kol, and Henrik to move there.

"You better." Caroline said, wrapping her arms around Rebekah. Then, she proceed to close her suitcase, so loudly as if she was making clear she had finished packing all of her stuff. 3 suitcases, Elena counted, typical Caroline.

Rebekah laughed, noticing the same thing. "Anyways, I gotta get going. I just wanted to say hello, get your beauty sleep, girls." She said before closing the door behind her.

She didn't carried much clothes, since most of them were at home. Just a few summer dresses, underwear, bikinis and some flip-flops. At the outside's of Mystic Falls' was a beauty full beach, Mystic Beach, as they some called it, though its official name was Azul Fall's.

Taking a book to bed while hearing her two best friends argue more, she drifted up to her current book, _The Phantom Of The Opera_.

•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•

_**Damon**_

Waking up on a bed hard as a stone – if you could consider a small mattress and a blanket bed –, with gun shots and screams as a daily alarm wasn't really cosy – Damon certainly knew that. He had lived back in Afghanistan for a year now, fighting on the war and he didn't liked it, none a bit, and more if he wasn't defending his own country. He had been forced to leave his studies at the age of 18 and join to the army by his the horror he called father, Guiseppe. He had suffered a lot and had studied hard to join a good med school and someday become one of the best doctors, but all of his dreams, hopes and goals had been shattered.

"Sir, sir, wake up." Damon felt a small tingle on his body, also a finger pocking his cheek. He heard the screams, the pain, the grief, the sorrow, every single thing that haunted him every single day of his life. He saw blood, dead bodies lying dead on the floor, the soldiers screaming to him to go back, the pain of a bullet and the horror you felt when you pulled down the trigger. His eyes flew opened and he stared at chocolate brown eyes. Forcing himself to believe he was no longer on the war but on an airplane towards his hometown, Damon stared blankly at the petit brunette-haired girl in front of him. Cold drops of sweat were running on his front and he was trembling, the effect he had after a nightmare. He didn't noticed, but the girl had turned around blushing. He was staring at nothing in specific, but concentrating on calming himself down taking deep breaths, just as his counselor had advice him.

Looking at the window right behind him, he tried not to think that there were bombs coming off the sky, threatening to explode right beside the ground and killing anyone that was close. He had seen one explode right in front of his eyes, but Alaric, one of his best friends, had thankfully yelled at him to run before it could catch him and kill him.

_In a few minutes we will be landing on our destination, Mystic Falls. Please, buckle up your safe belts and remain in your seats_.

Ah, Mystic Falls, the dead town that he had left behind like an old friend. There was his father, who didn't hated him but didn't loved him enough. His brother, Stefan, the golden-boy and the one the girls always chose. There was Violetta, his mother and the one who didn't gave her the back. Then…there was Katherine Pierce, the girl whom he had loved the most and gave everything to.

They had met on his senior year, he was the most wanted girl in town and he had the privilege of calling her his girlfriend. After he left for the army, they had remained in contact, and he had truly believed they were meant for each other and she loved him as much as he did. He was dead wrong. So wrong. After two years on the army, he had come back home to find Katherine with Stefan, in a not-too-decent position. He knew Katherine was a bitch, but he defiantly did not think she was a cheater. But he wasn't going to give her the satisfaction to break his heart forever, to mark him as hers, or that he will always be hooked with her. No, he will move on, and he had made that promise when he left for the war.

This summer was going to be different. No war, no death. Just fun, alcohol, and girls. He was finally free, even if it was only for 2 months.

•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•

_A/N_: Hey guys! Yep, I'm back with a new story :D …and if you don't know me (which you should 'cuz im awesome) I'm Adriana, but call me Ana. By the way, I'm sorry if there are any spelling mistakes, English is not my first language so I'm really sorry for any mistakes.

This is kind of based on _Dear_ _John_ (a movie, if you didn't know) but not really, since I haven't watched it complete (I have watched the first 15 minutes). It's not really since the movie's plot is on letters and here are no letters include, my friend, so with that, the plot is mine :D So considering I've only watched, like, 15 minutes of the movie, **any similarities are pure coincidental and unintentional.**  


I didn't want to write about the cliché that Damon/Elena fan-fictions have that it's that one of them doesn't believe in love. So I made them both believe in love, though Elena is waiting for the one…and Damon, well, he's being the womanizer. This Damon is strong and doesn't depend of anyone :D but that doesn't mean his perfect, I don't want a damn Gary Stue in my story, dude.

**Disclaimer**: _I don't own anything except the plot. All the rights go to Julie Plec. _


	2. Choices We Make

_**Chapter I**_

•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•

_**Just A Dream**_

_**Choices We Make**_

_"In the end that was the choice you made, and it doesn't matter how hard it was to make it. It matters that you did." _

•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•

Waking up at 7:00 am was certainly Elena's least favorite activity, and more when she wasn't used to it. She wasn't a morning person, that's why all her classes were programmed for the afternoon schedule. Great student but a lazy girl, it wasn't supposed to be that way, was it? Groaning, she pressed her alarm clock off, announcing she had to get up to catch her flight. She was excited, really, she was. Last night she couldn't sleep of the excitement that today would bring, like a child on christmas eve night waiting for Santa Claus to bring the presents. But right now, all she wanted to do was sleep, and she could careless if the flight was cancelled…though that thought would last until 1:00 pm before she got angry.

"Wakey, wakey, sleepy head." She heard Caroline's incredibly cheery voice say, louder than Elena liked. As the blonde girl opened the curtains, Elena hid her face on the blanket.

Elena groaned. "Ugh, Caroline. Close the damn curtains. I'm a vampire, it hurts." She mumbled, not wanting to get up from the warm her blanket produced, even though it was summer.

Caroline rolled her eyes, ignoring her friend's arguments and proceeding to finish her makeup. "Come on, Elena. I let you over sleep extra time, don't whine and get your ass up before I drag your blankets away." When her threat didn't worked, since Elena was still cuddled up on the bed, she smirked. Grabbing the old-raggedy rabbit Elena had been holding, Elena immediately stood up.

"Give me crookshanks back." Elena demanded, her arms crossed on her chest with a furious look on her face. She absolutely hated when people touched her oh-so-dear raggedy rabbit her older brother, Jeremy, had given her when she was 11.

Caroline smirked and gracefully handed her back her rabbit, glad her technique had worked. Turning to the vanity table, she applied her mascara. "I don't know why you named that _thing_ crookshanks, its a _cat_ from Harry Potter, Elena, a_ cat_. Plus, I don't know why in the effing place you still have that rabbit."

Another thing you needed to know about Caroline Forbes: she never said the actual word. She would say effing, or eff, or effed, but _never_ the actual word. For her, it wasn't lady-like. Yeah, Caroline Forbes was like that. _Plus, the rabbit was in perfect conditions,_ Elena thought.

"Because I was eleven, Caroline." She explained to her for the hundred time. Grabbing her clothes she had laid out last night, she made her way out of the room. "I'm taking a shower."

"Yes, please, you reek." Caroline teased as Elena hit her with a pillow, running out of the room before Caroline had the chance to chase after her.

Showers at college weren't the best thing ever, and more if you compared them to your house's shower, but it was that or reek and smell all day long. Thankfully, because it was the start of summer, the showers weren't crowded, and meant most people were going to leave later on the day. Turning up the water, she waited for the water to be cold and warm. Though she shouldn't – just because it will make her be in Mystic Falls more quickly – she remembered her old bathroom. It was a pretty big bathroom, so was her room, considering her house was big since the Gilbert's were a wealthy family – though not as big as Rebekah's. She had a bathtub were she would have a bubble bath after a really long day and she wanted to relax. Her daydream ended when she noticed the steam on the mirror, stripping off her clothes, she jumped into the shower. The familiar hot water she had been showering in for 2 years received her, relaxing her muscles and preparing her for a really long flight. The hour-difference from Virginia to New York was about 5 hours, where they would have to take a 1 hour and a half-trip before _actually_ getting into Mystic Falls. There wasn't an airport at Mystic Falls, but on Georgia, the biggest town of Virginia. Focusing on her shower, she took her strawberry shampoo and applied it on her hair, gently massaging it. After she rinsed it off, she took her coconut body wash and washed her whole body. Taking her razor, she shaved just some stumble that had grown that week, since she was planning on using shorts and a tank top. Stepping out of the shower, she wrapped herself up in a towel.

Dressing up, she put on a white lace tank-top, black shorts, and black converse. Looking herself at the mirror, she looked satisfied with her outfit. Just as she was about to her back to her dorm to do her makeup, she found herself facing the school's slut, Katherine Pierce.

"Hello, Elena." She greeted, the corner of her lips twitching on a evil smirk.

Katherine Pierce, apparently, had come from the same small-town as hers, though she had never heard of her. Even if Mystic Falls was a small town, it was kinda big for you to know every single person. As ridiculous as it sounded – considering Mystic Falls was a _small-town _–, Mystic Falls was divided in South and North, everyone in the South knew each other while they didn't knew nobody from the North, and the other way around. In resume, not everybody knew each other. And about was she has gathered, Katherine was a popular girl on the South.

"_Yep, Miss Mystic Falls, I remember her._" Caroline had answered when she asked her about the famous-in-Mystic-Falls nobody-out-of-it Katherine Pierce.

From what she heard on Art Class – since they were on the same class and Katherine didn't talked really quietly, and being behind her didn't really helped – and the gossips and rumors people had spread, Katherine had been head cheerleader of South Mystic Falls' School, Miss Mystic Falls from 3 years on a road, and the girl who lost her virginity at 14. Yep, pretty popular.

Katherine walked passed her, not waiting for her to greet her back. "You going back to Mystic Falls?"

Elena shrugged. "None of your business, Katherine." She answered and turned around to leave when she heard Katherine's voice, making her stop dead on her track.

"You know, Elena. You shouldn't really be wearing shorts, I've seen you had gained a little weight." She snapped, her eyes twinkling with evil. Elena blushed, she knew she hadn't because boys had complimented her on her legs, and she _knew _she wasn't fat, Caroline or Bonnie or perhaps Rebekah would've told her…right?

"You know, Katherine." She said, taking a step towards her. "If I was indeed _fat_ as you called me, at least I can loose weight. Unlike you that you can't loose that ugly face." Leaving Katherine with her jaw open, Elena smirked and turned around and finally left.

•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•

Before she knew it, they were standing at the airport, waving goodbye as Rebekah left for her flight.

"Promise me you'll call me everyday." Matt said, his arms wrapped around her waist as hers were on her neck.

Rebekah smiled, kissing Matt quickly on the lips as she heard her flight being called again. "I promise, Matt." She swore before taking her bags with her and left for her flight.

As Elena plopped down on her seat, she quickly checked her email, just to see if she had any new updates or emails from her hometown friends. She didn't had much friends waiting for her back at home, just Tyler Lockwood, Vicki Donovan – which was Matt's sister, and had known her her entire life, so she was like her big sister, since she was one year older – and her older brother, Jeremy.

The only thing she hoped and was scared of coming back, was her parents, Isobel and John Gilbert. It's not that the relationship with them was tough, she was, indeed, very close with them. It was just that before she left, it felt like they were trying to rush her, like they didn't wanted her there anymore or as if she panicked them in some sort of odd way. It made more weird they had chose and told her the news of her new college in a blink of an eye. She thought that, probably, she reminded them of her little sister, Clara, who had died in a car accident at the young age of 5. Clara was the exact replica of Elena as a child, so she probably thought it was that. She missed Clara every single day, but Elena was only 8 and hadn't shared much moments with her when they suffered the lost, so she could moved on quickly, though she couldn't say the same for her parents and Jeremy. Jeremy was 13 when Clara died, and he was devastated, which made him be way more protective towards Elena. Though it had been 2 years ago since she last saw them, she really hoped they were a little more relaxed. Last summer, on her first year of college when she was 18, she decided to spent her summer break on Miami with her Matt, Rebekah, Caroline and Bonnie, she had emailed Jeremy to see if he wanted to go with them, but he didn't replied. They didn't talked much ofter and it was probably because of his job and college.

"You excited?" Caroline asked, making Elena jump a little and waking her up from her thoughts.

Elena grinned, closing her laptop. "Yep." She replied with enthusiasm, the thought of seeing and talking to Jeremy again made her excited.

"Great, I was starting to think you were going to back out." The blonde said with a small smile, taking a bite of the blueberry muffin she was holding.

Elena shook her head. "Nah, I was just thinking." She said, staring at the muffin with wide eyes and narrowing them. "Hey! I thought we were doing the _Skinny Bitches _diet? You know how hard was to contain myself from drinking beers at the frat parties?" She demanded, pointing at the muffin.

"Na-ah!" Caroline said sassily, stopping her from whatever Elena was about to do as she prepared her hand to slap the muffin away. "This is an _organic_ muffin. With 0% calories or fat. Now, put yourself together before I get my newspaper and slap you with it." She said seriously, taking another bite. "You really thought I would break _Skinny Bitches_ diet? Bitch, please, this body would not last if I don't take care of it."

Elena smirked. "Amen to that. It's not that I thought you would break the diet, but then again…you _are_ Caroline Forbes, you _love_ food."

Caroline glanced at her, her eyes narrowed and her mouth had muffin all over it. She looked like a baby eating food. "Don't _ever_ underestimate me, Gilbert. I have more willpower than you think."

She winked at her, before hiding her face on her laptop. "I know, I just love teasing you." She said, earning a slap on the back on her head.

After her argument with her blonde best friend and persuading her on buying her a organic muffin, Elena found herself carrying her suitcase towards the plane, since they were about to board. Taking a deep breath, she entered the plane. For some reason, planes kind of freaked her out. She started taking deep breaths, hoping to calm down and focusing her mind on something else…she would dye her hair, just like Caroline, Bonnie and her did every summer since 7th grade. Yep, this year she would dye her beautiful brunette hair red…though only the ends, her parents would kill her if it was whole. When that didn't worked she thought of something else…she would dye Matt's hair also, a baby pink color. The thought of Matt screaming the next morning and watching his reflection on the mirror with pink hair made her laugh. Priceless. After she calmed herself down, she started looking for her seat. 21. Okay. 1, 2, 3…15, 16…20, 21…

Oh shit, she was screwed.

There was no way she was going to flight with the god in front of her. Was he even real? He looked fucking photoshopped. He had jet black hair, which fall on his face. His face was pale and fair, flawless. He was wearing a tight blue shirt that made his biceps and 6-pack mark perfectly. She couldn't see his eyes since he was asleep, thankfully. Placing the suitcase on the compartment, she took the seat next to him, which was next to the small hallway. Why did this plane had only 2 seats instead of 3, again? _Yep, this is going to be one hell of a flight_, she thought, cursing herself and closing her eyes, hoping to catch some sleep.

•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•

The small nap she was – and needed – having didn't last long though, because the beautiful man beside her started stirring…and sweating. He was probably having a nightmare. Should she wake him up or…_no, Elena, don't do it, is a bad idea,_ she thought, trying to restrain herself from touching his perfect pale cheeks. Couldn't this flight be any longer? She swore, in her long 19-years she has lived on this planet she has never seen such handsome man, not even a model could compare to him. That's when it hit her, he was flying to Virginia as well…how come she had never heard of him? Perhaps he was from Georgia or another small-town, because there was no way in hell he was from Mystic Falls.

Shaking her head, she tried to erase those thoughts from her mind, she didn't even knew him, yet, she was drooling all over him. If there was something Elena had put to her mental rules of finding the one/dating – yes, she was cheesy like that – was that she needed to get to know the person. Well, apparently she had broken those 5 first rules. Hell, not even David, her last boyfriend and the one Elena had loved the most, got her drooling. Elena shook her head, not wanting to remind herself how bad David had hurt her when he cheated on her with none other than Katherine Pierce, and apparently, they had been screwing each other for quite a while now. David was clearly disappointed when he realized Katherine was only using him.

When she started to hear mumbles from her side, she knew it was time to wake him up. Not knowing what to do, she started poking his cheek, and noticing how soft it looked.

"Sir, sir, wake up." She whispered softly on his ear, then blushing when she realized what she had done. Though that didn't stopped her from poking his cheek.

It felt like an eternity when his eyes flutter open, and Elena had to swallow her gasp from seeing her eyes. They were blue, the most beautiful eyes she had seen. He stared at her, and realizing how close they were, Elena pulled back, blushing once more. He was _looking_ at her, but he somehow wasn't _seeing_ her, it was like he was staring blankly at nothing. It was until she got the great idea to open up her mouth.

"…are you okay?" Elena asked, and his attention was focused on her.

He blinked. He blinked again. He blinked once more before raising his eyebrow. "Why I wouldn't be okay?" He asked, as if nothing had happened and got down to get something, perhaps his laptop.

Elena cleared her throat, clearly not expecting that answer. "You were mumbling things in your sleep."

He shrugged. "Many people do that."

"But not many people sweat and stir, don't they?" She shot back, earning a smirk from him.

"Yeah, I guess not. Nightmare." He explained simply, and then realized she hadn't got his name. Taking out his laptop, he started writing things Elena couldn't catch on. "Thank you." He said, clearing her throat, obviously not used to thank people.

Elena raised an eyebrow, confused on what was he thanking him for. "For what?"

"Waking me up." He casually and shrugging his shoulders, as if it didn't mean nothing.

Elena nodded, trying to look casual like him but clearly failing. She was so sure he had also felt the same way she did when they made eye contact, perhaps it hadn't meant anything. Perhaps she was wrong. But she did not wanted their conversation to end. "So, you going to Virginia?"

He focused his attention on her for a minute, looking her from the corner of his eyes as his lips twitched to form a smirk. "That's why I'm on this plane, aren't I?"

She blushed, realizing how stupid her question was. "No, I meant what town you are going to?"

Finally flipping his head, his attention was _actually _on her. No corner of his eye, actual _eye contact_. And for her, it meant something, even if for him didn't. "Why do you care?" He challenged.

She shrugged. "Just trying to make a conversation."

He smirked, his eyes twinkling on the sun coming through the window. Seriously, was this flight endless? "Why would you make a conversation? I mean, you could sleep or read or just listen to music, why bother to talk to some random stranger?"

"Because I'm bored and I hate being bored. So if I have a person who owes me saving himself from a nightmare, then I would use it to make a conversation." She said simply, and she noticed she was smirking as well.

"I like you." He stated, genuinely smiling for the first time in the 10 minutes they had been talking. "I'm Damon, Damon Salvatore." He introduced himself. "As for your question, I'm going to Mystic Falls."

"North or South?" She asked with curiosity, but genuinely shocked he was from Mystic Falls and had never heard of Damon Salvatore.

He smiled, liking how curious she was. "South. You going there as well?" She nodded. "Tourist?."

She shook her head. "Nope, I live there. I'm going to the North." She explained. "Need a ride? My friends and I are driving there and we could drop you off on the North…"

"Really? I mean, I would hate to disturb…" He started saying but Elena cut him off.

"Really. And if you are worried, no, you are not the only guy there, there's my friend Matt." He chuckled, nodding his head before typing on his work.

There passed a good 5 minutes, both just enjoying the silence, before she spoke up. "Didn't catch your name." He smirked.

"Elena." She said simply.

He raised his eyebrow, faking being hurt. "No last name?"

She shrugged with a smirk, challenging him just as he had done just 5 minutes ago. "That's for me to know and for you to find out."

"Then I will." He promised with a smirk.

She laughed. She found herself liking his Damon Salvatore, though she had never heard of him or the last name Salvatore. But either way, she was glad she had invited him. And for the first time in a long time, she found herself liking the choice she had made.

•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•

**A/N**_: __Before anything I wanted to thank_ _**ItAllStartedWithABigBang **because she or he has always commented and supported my fanfics, and I never got the chance to say thank you (: Just to let you know that I actually appreciate that you review and favorite my fics, like thank you so much (: _

_Hey guys! New update! Hope you liked it, because I did put a lot of effort. I was meaning to update at least once a week, but my finals are just ending and I have to study hard. But don't worry! My summer break starts this Friday :) That means more updates! Anyways, thanks so freaking much for 5 reviews, 4 Favorites, and 11 Followers, you guys are the best :D For many people is not a big deal, but for me it is! I seriously was freaking out when I saw so many mails the next day, like, seriously thank you so much, It means the world to me that you liked it :33_

_Sorry if its a little confusing about the North and the South part-ish, I just wanted to make something different from other fics, something that made mine unique. _

_So…Elena had a sister? I didn't explained it last chapter cause I wanted you guys to get to know the character's lives chapter by chapter, not put you all of their life in a prologue. And I didn't made a big deal of it since Elena is perfectly fine and isn't really traumatized. She was 8, and like I said, most of her experiences with her were blurry so the lost didn't hurt her as it would now._

_Guys, seriously thank you so much. Sorry if the chapter is not the best, I repeat, I didn't had much time. This has no inclination this is going to work out, but I'm trying my best :D_

_xx_

_-Ana_


End file.
